


Megatron's long night

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, starscream's immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Megatron finally scrapped Starscream.  The problem is...the seeker won't stay dead....





	Megatron's long night

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Halloween! I had fun having fun with Megatron and Starscream here. Apologies if Megs seems a little OOC.

It had been a long day and Megatron wanted nothing more than a nice long recharge. 

Thanks to the incompetence of a certain Second-In-Command, he had suffered a major loss today in the war against the Autobots.  _Former, Second-In-Command._   Megatron corrected himself, allowing himself a small smirk.  He should have scrapped that slimy seeker eons ago, but hadn’t because Starscream was still useful to him.  That usefulness had ended today and Megatron saw to his execution personally. 

In a way, he already missed the bastard.  He quite enjoyed beating the seeker for even the slightest offense.  For a smaller than normal seeker, Starscream took damage like he was a blasted veteran gladiator:  seekers in general weren’t known for being able to take many hits before they were out of the fight.  That admittedly impressed Megatron to a degree, but the persistence and determination Starscream displayed _because_ of that irritated him to the core. 

And it was that ability to take a lot of damage which was the reason he used three shots of his cannon, not one, to execute him.  Plus had Knockout confirm he was dead on top of that.  No chances on this one. 

“Hehe.” 

Megatron stopped in his stride, tilting his head.  Did he just hear someone laughing?  _Probably a drone drunk on high grade._   With a sigh, he continued on his way. 

“Hehe.” 

It was close this time, coming from a side passage.  The voice sounded a bit like… _No, can’t be.  Echos playing tricks on my audio._   As he passed the passage he heard the some coming from, he couldn’t help but look, just to be sure. 

Megatron stopped dead in his tracks, his optics widening.  Several arns down the passage, was a very familiar seeker crouched over the prone body of a drone.  Starscream’s back was too him and was, for lack of a better phrase, ‘playing’ with the drone’s corpse.  Megatron could see exit blast hole in his back from when he executed him, but extraordinarily, he could see the soft white light of the seeker’s spark still beating there. 

The Warlord, feeling a bit unnerved, stepped back out of sight and activated his comms. “Knockout,” he quietly sent. 

//Yes, my liege?\\\ the medic responded, tiredly. 

“You did confirm Starscream’s death, correct?”  Megatron couldn’t help but keep peek back into the passage to ensure he was still seeing what he was seeing. 

//Of course, my Lord.  I showed you the results, if I recall.\\\ 

Yes, Knockout did indeed.  “Then…why am I staring right at an alive and well Starscream!?” he bellowed.  Realizing his error, he took a quick look and was relieved to see that Starscream hadn’t heard his outburst. 

There was silence on the other side.  //That can’t be…I had a couple of drones transport his corpse to the scrap room over a _breem_ ago!\\\ 

“Well then…you better check to see if he’s actually there…”  

//Yes, my Liege.\\\ 

While he waited for Knockout to comm back, he did a quick system’s check to see if he was having any glitches.  Nothing came up aside from exhaustion. 

“…wires spark…metal bruise…” the seeker’s voice sang out. 

Megatron stiffened.  Laughing one thing for a bot that was supposed to be dead, but to speak actual words? Let alone _sing_ it? 

“…optics dim…joints freeze ….” 

He peeked around the corner again.  Starscream was systematically ripping the drone apart systematically, still signing. 

“…audios deafen…sparks fade…” 

//My Lord.\\\ 

Megatron jumped slightly and he cursed the Pit for being so easily startled.  “Yes, Knockout?”  he replied. 

//I…\\\ the medic sounded like he had ran all the way.  //I’m in the scrap room…no Starscream.  Either the damn drones…put him in the wrong room or…\\\ 

“Or Starscream woke up in transit….”  Megatron growled.  Starscream’s physical resilience was proving to be very bothersome.  “I’ll take care of it.”  _Again._   Taking a deep intake, he turned the corner, his arm cannon already raised and charging.  _What?_   Starsream was no longer there: all he saw was the dismembered remains of the drone. 

“Hello Megatron.” 

Megatron spun around so fast he nearly made himself dizzy.  Standing right beside him was Starscream.  His hands were behind his back and he was looking up at him with a rather innocent expression.  It’d be cute if it wasn’t for the big gaping hole in his chest. _How did he get there without me noticing!?_   

“Are you here to play?” Starscream asked.  “Steve didn’t want to play anymore.”  At that, the seeker held up the drone’s head, or what was left of it. 

Megatron, now really unnerved, aimed his cannon and fired, striking the seeker in the chest.  Starscream didn’t even cry in pain as he was blown back into the far wall, before slumping to the ground.  The Warlord quickly checked for a pulse and spark.  There was neither. “Knockout…come to my location for retrieval,” Megatron requested, turning his back on the corpse. 

//Right away, my Lord.\\\ 

“You play rough.”  Megatron turned and saw Starscream standing up again, that white glow back in his chest.  “I don’t like that.”  Starscream didn’t look innocent anymore:  his face had twisted into a sinister one. 

Apparently, his cannon wasn’t doing the trick, so he switched to his sword.  With a roar, Megatron charged forward and stabbed the seeker right in that persistent spark of his, pinning him to the wall. 

“Hehehehe…,” Starscream giggled, that sinister smile still on his face, not even phased by this.  “Still playing rough?  I can play rough too.”  Before Megatron could blink, the seeker’s clawed hands dug into his weapon arm.  

Megatron roared in fury and pulled back just enough to remove his blade from the wall before flinging the seeker away.  Starscream bounced several times before skidding to a halt, only to get up once more. 

“You are really starting to annoy me, Starscream!” 

“Only annoy?” Starscream tilted his head, mocking him. “Aw…I was hoping to terrify.” 

“Like you’d ever frighten me!” 

“We’ll see about that.”  The seeker then charged at him, laughing manically.  Megatron waited for him and at the right moment, sliced off his head.  “Ow!”  Starscream cried as the head hit the ground.  “My body needs this!”  Meanwhile, his body was wandering aimlessly, looking for it.  “Hey! Over here!”  The head screamed.  “Wait…I’m the part with the audio receptors….”  He looked sheepish. 

“Pathetic as always, Starscream,” Megatron sighed with a roll of his eyes before taking a foot and starting to crush the head with his weight. 

“That’s. Not. Fair!” the head screamed as it was crushed.  “I can’t….even….”  The last words were nothing but static. 

_Well, at least I don’t have to hear his voice anymore._   Megatron turned to the rest of the body, which was wandering in circles.  Behind it, was Knockout, who he watched the body continue making circles with a dumbstruck look on his face. 

“Am I dreaming…please tell me I’m dreaming…” the medic was muttering, knocking himself in the head a couple of times.  “Nope, I’m awake…scrap.” 

“I share your sentiment, Knockout,” Megatron admitted as he grabbed the body, then proceeded to cut it to pieces.  The various pieces twitched a bit before falling still.  Then, to both their amazement, the spark floated up out of the body. 

“Um…why isn’t it extinguishing?” Knockout asked, backing away.  “Or is that even a spark?” 

“Just…dispose of the body…,” Megatron said tiredly as he turned away.  “It should be harmless now…whatever it is.” 

“As you command ah-!” 

“Knockout?”  Megatron looked back, to see the medic patting himself. 

“That thing just went inside me!” Knockout exclaimed.  “I don’t want some disembodied spark-“  Knockout’s panicked expression suddenly changed into a familiar smirk.  “I’m afraid…”  Starscream’s voice could be heard mixed with the medics.  “You’re not going to be rid of me _that_ easily, Megatron….” 

_Oh…scrap…._ Megatron’s optics widened as the Starscream possessed Knockout summoned his weapons and attacked. 

\-- 

_Several breems later…._  

_What a night…_   Megatron half dragged himself toward his quarters, his entire frame sore and oozing energon from multiple minor wounds.  The ships hallways were littered with the dismembered bodies of his own troops.  Drones. Insecticons.  Not even his most loyal servants like Soundwave had been safe from that blasted seeker.  He had to destroy them all.  Megatron was grateful the predicon was currently MIA:  he shuddered at thought of Starscream possessing that thing. 

At least now there were no more bodies the disembodied…deathless…spark of Starscream could possess.  For now, his nightmare was over.  He’ll have to figure out a way to contain the errant spark to keep it from causing any more trouble: he hadn’t even seen the thing since he dismembered Dreadwing.  Maybe it left the ship?  If it had, it will give him a chance to recover and figure out what to do now. 

Once in his quarters, he did a thorough check to ensure the damn spark wasn’t hiding among his possessions.  He then ensured the door was securely locked before going to his berth.  Never before had his berth felt so good as he lay upon it. 

No sooner has he had closed his optics had a feeling he was being watched.  Snapping them open, he was greeted by the sight of a now very familiar glowing white spark floating right above him. 

He realized he had made an error.  There was still one more intact body it could possess. 

His. 

“Nooo!”  Megatron screamed as the spark flew into him… 

\-- 

Megatron gasped as he awakened, sharply looking around and checking himself.  Oddly, he wasn’t damaged like he was expecting to be.  He just had the biggest of processor aches.  Rubbing his head he slipped off his berth and unlocked his door.  As he stepped out into the hallway, he was greeted by a familiar voice. 

“Greetings, my Lord.”  Megatron spun around, immediately aiming his cannon at Starscream.  The seeker quickly cowered.  “Master!  What is that for?” he squealed, his wings down in submission.  “Was there something I did wrong?” 

Megatron lowered his cannon and took a better look at him.  Starscream had no hole in his chest, no damage whatsoever for that matter.  In fact, he looked finely polished.  “I thought I had executed you…” Megatron said slowly. 

“Executed me?”  Starscream looked at him in horror.  “After my monumental contributions in finding and aiding in the destruction of the Autobot’s base?  And bringing in the Autobot Wheeljack I may add?” 

Megatron thought back and remembered their most recent victory.  “You are right, Starscream,” he admitted, lowering his arm cannon fully.  “I was mistaken.  Must have been a bad processor dream.” 

“Well you certainly look like you had a rough night.”  Starscream was more relaxed now, his hands on his hips.  “At least a rough as mine.  Spent all night trying to stop the drones from participating in some silly human holiday…Halloween I think it was.”  His wings flicked in annoyance.  “You won’t _believe_ how much trouble they caused!  Sneaking around…jumping out and scaring bots while wearing ridiculous outfits!” 

Starscream’s complaining was making his processor ache worse.  “Yes, it indeed sounds like you had a bad night, Starscream,” Megatron agreed, if only to shut him up.  “Is Knockout awake?” 

“He’s been up for a couple of breems, my Lord.  He helped me touch up my paint.”  The seeker fanned his wings to show off.  Megatron rolled his optics. 

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be in sickbay seeing about getting of a processor ache,” Megatron told him as he started down the hall. 

“Understood, Lord Megatron.” 

As he headed for sickbay, he was relieved to see the hallways of the ship full of life.  That nightmare he experienced had been just that...a nightmare.  Still, as he passed a familiar side passage, he had to look down it.  No sign of an undead Starscream, or disembodied corpses. He sighed with relief. 

“Hehe.” 

Megatron stopped, his optics wide. He looked around and saw nothing. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily…’Lord’ Megatron….”  Starscream’s voice was everywhere. 

Megatron immediately recalled of the last part of that nightmare and his jaw dropped in horror. 

His nightmare hadn’t ended…. 

….it was only just beginning….


End file.
